4 Years Not Much Has Changed
by cartoonlover27
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, and the gang all attend South Park Middle school. At the start of eight grade, they start to discover themselves, and more about each other. Light, fluffy, and shippy, for the most part. Still lots of humor. StanxWendy, One sided BebexKyle
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Cute, humorous, fluff. At least to me. Expect some StanxWendy and maybe a bit of one-sided BebexKyle? :p

Set from Stan's point of view. Everybody is now in eighth grade, and I'm working on a regular timelined SP fanfic. For those of you who read my Futurama fanfictions, I didn't give up! I'm just having some trouble piecing some things together, m'kay! Read on!

Chapter One

I bet Mrs. Harris was probably saying some interesting things that could come in handy on a test, but how could I focus on math when my beautiful girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger was sitting in front of me?

Her long black hair was in a long sheet, running loosely down her back, straight and smooth. Her eyes were a dark, deep brown, and her figure was one of a-

" Stanley. Stanley?"

Shit. The teacher was asking me a question. Why didn't this kind of thing ever happen to fatass?

" He was too busy staring at that bitch Wendy's tits!" I heard him yell from the back of the room.

The blonde-haired bipolar teacher who probably hated her job with a passion, based on the way she spoke in an annoyed, thick voice.

" Eric, you better shut your mouth!" She yelled, " You're lucky I don't send you to the office!"

" Suck my balls." I hear him mutter.

In a fit of anger, she flips a stack of books off of her desk. Seriously, how the fuck did she get this job?

" You better watch your pottymouth, you little-"

The bell rings and she is cut off. I catch up with Cartman on the way out.

" You really should be careful about the way you act around teachers, dumbass. That's the tenth time this year, and eighth grade just started two weeks ago."

He gives me a look that suggests that he couldn't give a fuck about the way he talks to anyone, which makes sense, considering his history. He gives me that same look for a few seconds, then bursts out laughing.

" Yeah right, Stan! How big of a moron are you!" He starts laughing again, this time clutching his stomach in abdominal pain from laughing.

" Asshole." I mutter. I catch up with Kyle and see he is working on last minute English homework.

" Hey, do you know the literary significance of Mice and Men?" he asks.

" Sorry dude." I reply sincerely. " Are we still seeing that movie tonight with Kenny?"

" Yeah I guess. Don't tell Cartman. He always says stupid stuff during the movies."

I thought about it. He was right. In horror movies, he would yell that the people were stupid dicks. In action movies, he would yell that people were stupid dicks. In the Great Gatsby, he yelled that Daisy was a stupid dick.

But, I can't entirely blame him for that one.

" You guys are going to the movies?" Cartman asks. Of course he comes at just the right time.

" No, no, no! Stan just said we're going to watch, uh, porn! With lots of boobies!" Kyle yells to cover up.

" Stan, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to tell Wendy about your dirtiness." He said with a smirk on his face, than ran off.

" Dude, what the fuck! Now Wendy's gonna be pissed!" I glared frustratedly at him.

" She's a thirteen year old girl. I think she probably assumes the worst of you anyway." Kyle responded, brushing it off.

" No dude, you don't get it. She's not gonna believe me."

" Heh. Wait until you actually so start watching that stuff, and see what she be like." he laughed.

I looked down at the ground and rubbed my arm in an embarrassed fashion. Kyle gapes.

" No!"

A/N: That's all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning: This chapter is short and has very little humor.

Chapter Two

That Terrence and Philip movie was even better than the last one. I should've been studying for my math quiz, but I was glad I didn't. I was just gonna cram as much as I could into study hall and onto my hand. Kenny's mom picked us up after the movie, and I was dropped off at home.

Teenage boy rule #1:

When you're gone for three hours, your phone has about 64 texts and 18 calls waiting for you. I got one from Cartman saying, " I told Chesty Testicalburger u r watching porn behind her back and she's pissed."

" Dammit. She's gonna kill me." I mutter, smacking my hand against my forehead.

Sure enough when I checked, I had quite a few steamy texts from her. I decided it was best to wait until the morning to talk to her in person, and that I was just gonna go to bed. It was earlier than I would usually go to bed at, but I needed the sleep desperately, as school was draining the life out of me.

I took a sip of my energy drink and walked towards her.

" Hey Wendy." I started off simply, hoping she forgot. But, of course, she has a memory of steel, and didn't forget a thing. Her mascara was running, which made me assume she was crying. Her eyes were narrowed in anger and she looked like she was gonna rip my face off.

No lie. I was terrified.

" What do you want, Stan?" She asked angrily.

" Kyle was lying about watching porn with me so that Cartman wouldn't come to the movies with us." I said quickly.

Maybe a little too quickly, because Wendy muttered something incomprehensible under her breath and walked away.

" Dammit," I muttered," Wendy, please wait! You don't understand!" I yelled down the hallway, but she was gone. I'd figure it out later. As I walked to my locker, I was greeted to the sight of Kyle crying at his, and a yellow-sticky note on mine.


End file.
